One Shot Two Shot
by Captain Snippet
Summary: Sora and co are caught in a gunfight at the club one night. Rated for some swearing, blood, rap breaks and other exciting things that add to high ratings.


_One Shot, Two Shot_

Most everyone is having fun as a wild party raves at the popular night club Kingdom Hearts. Riku is dancing. Minnie sits at the bar conversing with Daisy as Mickey and Donald hang out elsewhere. Cloud sits at the bar as well, heavily drunk, talking with Minnie and Daisy about floral arrangements. Namine stands watching happily as Sora and Kairi fight.

Suddenly, gun shots are heard and many fall to the floor. In the midst of all the confusion, a familiar voice is heard over the panic as Zexion steps in the bar.

"_I told ya'll mothafuckas I was comin' back_

_What now nigga? what now? _

_You's the projects nigga"_

Everyone was shocked and some died. Riku and Sora hit the floor, although not because they were dead. They were ducking; Avoiding shots. Several random people, including Tarzan, Jasmine, Clayton, Jack Skellington, Leon, and Yuffie run for the door. Aeris fell down dead.

_One shot, two shot, three shots, four shots_

_All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops_

_Bodies drop hit the floor music's off_

_Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's lickin shots off_

King Mickey sprang immediately into action, running for the door as fast as his tiny mouse legs could carry him. Donald called after him, and he replied yelling

"_You bitches is gone I'm dropped in the club_

_And I'm tryna run and get my mothafuckin gun"_

"_-Mickey, what about your wife?" _Donald calls

"_Nigga fuck my wife I'm tryna run and save my mothafuckin life_

_Oh shit, the shooter's comin'_

_Bitches, hoes, niggas is runnin_

_People shot all over the floor_

_And I'm tryna make it to the Kingdom Hearts door_

_Thats the sound of the glock_

_Even DJ House fucked around and got shot_

_I done messed around and forgot my tec_

_I don't see nobody but Fab Five and Hex"_

As Mickey dashed out the door, Sora and Riku picked themselves up off the floor and began talking, or shouting, to each other.

"_Sora, you aight?"_

"_These niggas is trippin'"_

"_Where's Mickey at?"_

Sora looked around and saw Mickey running out. Most likely, he was running away. Sora decided it was best that he get his own gun. As he made a beeline for the door, Kairi desperatley began to cling to him, tears coming from her eyes.

_I'm tryna slip through the exit and get to where my car is at_

_Bitches screamin everywhere and niggas is wildin'_

_Two minutes ago we was all jokin and smilin_

_This chick is clingin onto me sobbin and sighin_

_Sayin she didn't mean to diss me earlier and she cryin_

_But it's real and it's on and cats is gettin killed_

_So I hugged her and used her body as a human shield_

_And she got hit now she yellin_

"_Don't leave me!"_ Kairi yelled to Sora.

Sora paused, not caring what happened top Kairi. "Kairi, I'll be right back. Just wait." He headed off to find his gun.

_I told her I'd be right back and the dumb bitch believed me_

_I squeezed through the back door and made my escape_

_I ran and got my 38 I hope its not to late_

The shooting continued, and Aladdin, airborne because of the magic carpet, was finally shot down. Abu fell to the ground with him, and running in circles, tripped Alice, who was shot as she fell to the ground.

_One shot two shot three shots four shots_

_All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops_

_Bodies drop hit the floor music's off_

_Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's lickin shots off_

Riku watched as blood fell from Kairi's chest and Sora ran off. He would have laughed at the girl's death were he not scared for his own life. He, unlike Sora, kept his gun on him, so he was ready. But he knew that they needed help. Fast. There was only one person he knew who could help them in a situation like this. Hastily, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Goofy drove along the seven mile road when his phone rang

"_Goofy, I been tryna call you all day mothafucka where you at?"_

"_I'm on seven mile..."_ As Goofy spoke, gunshots came from behind him. He looked his rearview mirror to see where the shots had come from.

"_what the truck was that?" _Riku demanded.

"_Gawrsh. Somebody hit me from the back"_

"_With they car?"_

"_With a gat Riku and my tire is flat_

_And I just hit a pole, them niggas some hoes"_

"_Is you hit?"_

"_I dunno but I can tell you what they drove_

_It was a black Mitsubishi"_

"_Shit thats the clique we beefin wit I swear"_

"_Man and I was on my way there_

_Believe me I'm leavin a carcus today_

_I'ma park my car and walk the rest of the way_

_I'm in the mood to strut, my AK ain't even tuck_

_I'ma meet you at the club we gon' fuck these hoes up"_

From behind the bar he was hiding by, Riku could see several bodies fall. Namine was amongst them.

_One shot two shot three shots four shots_

_All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops_

_Bodies drop hit the floor music's off_

_Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's lickin shots off_

As Namie falls, Goofy and Sora burst in, firing like crazy. Cloud, still slightly out of it from his several drinks, finally realizes that he should move.

_"I never seen no shit like this is my life before_

_People will still camp out from the night before_

_Sleepin outside the door waitin in line_

_Still tryna get inside the club to see Disney perform_

_The fire marshall know, the venue's too small_

_People are wall to wall three thousand and some odd fans_

_And some come walk from out the parkin lot_

_Get into an argument over a parkin spot_

_He's about to pull his gun out and let's a few of 'em off_

_Missed who he's aimin for six feet away's the door_

_In Kingdom Hearts hall not a stray slidin all over the place_

_Sprays one bitch in the face another one of 'em came through the wall_

_Before anyone could even hear the first shot go off_

_I'm posted up by the bar havin a Mozeltoff_

_Bullet whizzed right by my ear damn near shot it off_

_Thank god I'm alive I gotta find Sora_

_And where the fuck is Riku_ _he usually tucks one on him_

_Wait a minute I think I just saw Mickey"_

Perhaps it wasn't Mickey. He had tiny legs. No way could he reach that speed.

_"Nah I guess not, what the fuck oh my god it was_

_I never saw him run so fast in my life_

_Look at him haulin ass I think he left his wife_

_There she is on the ground bein trampled_

_I go to grab her up by the damn hand and I can't pull her"_

Cloud saw Minnie being pushed to the ground and reached over to help her, but found that he couldn't due to intoxication.

_"God damn there just went another damn bullet I'm hit_

_My vest is barely able to handle it, its too thin_

_If I get hit again I can't do it, I scoop deep_

_Follow Mickey's path and ran through it_

_And made it to the front door and collapsed on the steps_

_Looked up and I seen Goofy shootin it out_

_But I can't see who he's shootin it out with_

_But Sora's right behind him squeezin his four fifth"_

More people were downed by the bullets, landing in puddles of blood.

_One shot two shot three shot four shot_

_All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops_

_Bodies drop hit the floor music's off_

_Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's lickin shots off _

As more shots were fired, Ansem busted in adding to the already confusing gunfight.

_It's Friday night came to this bitch right_

_Big ass to my left and Desert Eagle to my right_

_I ain't come in this bitch to party I came in this bitch to fight_

_Although I can't stay here to fight cuz I'm poppin niggas tonight_

_Thats right bitches I'm drunk with revenge_

_Shot a bouncer in the neck for tryna check when I get in_

_Zex told me to meet him here so its clear that this fucka_

_Shoot out the back of his truck goes up in this mothafucka_

_So one shot for the money two's to stop the show_

_Third's for the bartender there's plenty of shots to go"_

"_I just wanna know who's drivin' a black mitzubeashes" _Goofy yelled to Cloud as Ansem fired at them.

_The barman tried to run so Axel shot him in the knee wit a three piece_

After Ansem found his gun was out of ammo, he ducked from the fight to reload. By that point in time, all innocent bystanders had made it out of the club, and were ow running down the street screaming.

Sora and Riku hid by the large speakers, firing off rounds in the general direction of Zexion, Ansem, and Axel. Cloud and Goofy were positioned behind the bar, Goofy swearing over his ruined car. Mickey was standing in the open near Minnie's body, shooting like hell and yelling all the while, "YOU BULLIES!" Ansem jumped back into the fray and took Mickey down with a well-aimed shot to his huge, animalistic head. Kairi was in the middle of the floor, still living, using Namine's body to protect her from the shots coming from Axel's direction. Unfortunately, she didn't think to use another body to protect her from the shots flying out from behind the stereos. Sora shot her to death as Riku watched, momentarily distracted from the fight. They both smiled and continued to fire at their enemies.

_One shot two shot three shot four shot_

_All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops_

_Bodies drop hit the floor music's off_

_Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's lickin shots off_

Only Cloud saw as Abu stole money from several bodies, turned to see him staring, tipped his fez and ran.


End file.
